The UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center requests renewal of its National Cancer Institute (NCI) Center Core Support Grant (CCSG) for Years 25-29. Over the past ten years and especially in the past five years, the UNC Lineberger has grown tremendously and emerged as a national leader in cancer research. Total National Cancer Institute (NCI) awards to Center members have tripled over the past ten years (1988: $7.2 million; 1993: $14.1 million; 1998: $22.6 million). In the past five years, the Center has recruited more than 25 new clinical and translational science members. Accrual to institutional to institutional therapeutic clinical trials at UNC has tripled (1993: 66; 1998: 190), while total accrual to therapeutic trials has almost doubled (1993: 188; 1998: 190), while total accrual to therapeutic trials has almost doubled (1993: 188; 1998: 347) in 1998. The Center has doubled the size of its headquarters building (39,000 to 80,000 nsf). The State budget has doubled and the Cancer Center, the UNC Hospitals, and the UNC School of Medicine entered into an enhanced and funded partnership ($1 million per year) that makes oncology and the Cancer Center a centerpiece of the emerging UNC Health Care System. Administratively, in 1993 the Center had direct responsibility for $15.1 million and had 211 employees on payroll. In 1998, the Center directly administers $32.4 million and has 517 employees on payroll. Under the leadership by Dr. H. Shelton "Shelly" Earp the UNC Lineberger is well positioned to continued this remarkable growth over the next five years. The Cancer Center seeks significant new NCI Center Core Support Grant (CCSG) funding to match its expanded institutional commitment and continue its tradition of growth and development in collaborative cancer research. The total request of $3.495 million will support 10 scientific programs, 21 shared resources, five staff investigators, developmental funding, leadership, planning and evaluation, and administration. Requested support is approximately double the existing CCSG funding of $1,729 million. 85% of the increase is for seven specific requests, primarily for new and expanded shared resources. These requests are: New Shared Resources for Population Sciences: Expanded Shared Resources for Clinical Research; Expanded Shared Resources for Biostatistics; New Shared Resources for Translational and Basic Science; Expanded shared resources for Biostatistics; New Shared Resources for Translational and Basic Science; Expanded Shared Resources for Animal Models of Cancer; Increased Developmental Funding for Continued Expansion and Enhancement; and Staff Investigators in Key Developing Areas. Over the past 25 years and especially during the past decade, the Center has grown from a small center focused on basic laboratory science to large, truly comprehensive cancer center. With a strong tradition of growth and excellence, increased institutional commitment, and new leadership, and a strategic plan to guide development, the UNC Lineberger eagerly looks forward to continued development of its comprehensive programs over the next five years.